requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Loftus
Places of Interest 'Church of St. Jude the Apostle '(Haven, extremely creepy location) Formerly an abandoned Catholic Church, the Lancea et Sanctum, with pull from the Archdiocese of Boston and considerable support from Kingsmouth, has restored this burnt-out husk of a structure to its former glory. It serves as a holy place where God and Longinus are worshipped and where the Damned of Kingsmouth and beyond are welcome. Not only are the faithful welcome, but here Kindred will find the blessing of the Spear and the protection and sanctuary of The Church, no matter what their creed, should they find themselves in need. Unbeknownst to most there are catacombs beneath the church, sealed off decades ago. Records of the catacomb’s existence, and for those interred within, are likewise buried and forgotten somewhere in the yellowed files of the Archdiocese of Boston. A small trap door in the basement, covered over by a layer of concrete, leads to these forgotten subterranean chambers. That concrete is old and has badly chipped, cracked, and flaked with the passage of time and the shifting of the building over the years. Those with exceptionally keen senses can sometimes hear unnerving burrowing sounds along the south wall. 'Sprawl-Mart '(Everything One Shop Stop 1 Site) Where once stood proud old homes, now sits this behemoth box store and its parking lot. This chain is famous for entering a town like Arkham and sharply discounting their products so as to put local retailers out of business. Poorly crafted, generic, and overseas sweatshop-made products of all types are the stock-in-trade here. Just about any standard grocery or department store item may be found here, from clothing to household goods to pet supplies, though those seeking high quality, designer wares will be left wanting. There is a book selection, but it features only the popular bestsellers of the month, supplemented with Christian inspirational paperbacks and cookbooks. Due to strict state firearms laws, Massachusetts Sprawl-Mart locations do not sell guns. However as part of their hunting, camping and sporting goods lines, they do supply highly realistic looking pellet and paintball guns. In terms of legal punishment, using one of these weapons in commission of a crime is no different than using a real firearm. Sprawl-Mart is always hiring, typically those with low education and slim chances of other employment. Wages are low, benefits are scant, and turnover is high. Despite this, Sprawl-Mart is the worldwide leader in retail sales, with an army of employees and market clout that shakes Wall Street with the least shifting of its collective assets. Open twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, three hundred sixty five days a year. There are no locks on the doors. 'Sin Fan Laundry '(Location... or is it? (Streetwise 2, Larceny 3 Site for asians inside)) Personalized, expert laundry service. Also a very profitable, illegal little gambling den in the basement of this place. Laundry is accepted from all comers; only Asians “in the know” are allowed into the rear gambling parlor. Two very beefy armed guards stand by the door at all times (more than one laundry customer has silently wondered about the two rough-looking Asian guys always standing there) and two more guards watch the den itself. Police have no idea about the place, but would quickly mobilize to raid the establishment if they did. In the gambling den, tempers have occasionally flared over losing bets, prompting more than one beating in the alley behind the laundry. In the cellar, below the concrete, four people are buried. 'Ho What Phun Oriental Market '(Location) A taste of the exotic East in Arkham. A charming, atmospheric place to purchase genuine ingredients for authentic Asian cuisine, including bok choy, century eggs, tobi nuts, bamboo shoots, jasmine rice, and even shark fins. Run by a mexican family taking advantage of the areas high asian population. 'New Bamboo Restaurant '(Location) Serving Thai and Vietnamese cuisine. Open for lunch (11:00am - 3:00pm Monday to Saturday) and dinner (5:00pm - 10:30pm Monday to Sunday). Well-known as the most suspect restaurant in town. Arkhamites are never able to figure out why the board of health allows the place to stay open. A widespread rumor has it that their “Bamboo Beach Chicken Special” is really seagull. Still, their prices for Asian food are the lowest around, so the place does regular business with budget-minded restaurant-goers. 'Tenements '(Haven/Housing - Resources 1) INFESTATION OF RATS Brownstones; cramped, dirty, noisy. The water and heat are unreliable. Windows are drafty, and you can hear crying babies, fistfights in the street, and children running up and down the halls. Currently this haven/housing/location is closed because of a huge infestation and partial collapse. 'Moon Beam Books '(Streetwise 1 Site) A haunt of lonely middle-aged men, this shop sells pornographic videos, DVDs, magazines, adult toys, lotions, notions, and other decidedly non-puritanical wares. Anyone asking for anything bizarre or illegal will be asked to leave immediately. The store is monitored by closed circuit cameras in each corner of the shop. Proof of being over 18 years old is required at the door for entrance. The undisclosed fact that this shop is one of the most profitable mercantile establishments in town would shock many Arkhamites (or perhaps not). This run of prosperity may be ending, however, and not due to pressure from the community: online access to pornography has put a huge dent in the profitability of this enterprise. 'Christchurch Cemetery '(Location - Necropolis Entrance) This non-denominational burial ground was opened in the 1920s, and is about half filled at the moment. The cemetery is surrounded by an eight-foot-high stone wall, topped with iron spikes. Entrance is through the main gate only, located at the foot of Peabody Avenue. The gate is open 7am to 6pm daily. A watchman lives by the gate. There is a large, old mausoleum half way into the grounds with access to the Tunnels. Many of the Asian residents in Lower Southside will not go into this place. Most will only walk past it on the other side of the road. Many of their spiritual advisors have warned them about evil spirits coming from the ground here. Category:Loftus Category:Arkham Category:Locations Category:Southside Category:Streetwise sites Category:Larceny sites